Gabriel
by g3nesis1
Summary: All the Creature ever wanted was a friend kindness love. Will he recieve this when he saves a young woman's life? Is she different? And Victor never gave him a name Gabriel that is his name now. Please R and R. I'd highly appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

Wails of pain shot through the forest. Screams of fear echoed and bounced from the bark of the trees. The Creature looked up his clear, blue watery eyes shooting over the horizon searching for anything out of sorts. He opened the door to the cave and crept from his hiding place. He looked up towards the Moon that was drifting through the dark sky with starts striking its light through the velvet like clouds.

Another scream…

He jumped hearing it once again and started into the woods. What was that? Who was that? He rushed backwards, shrouding himself in darkness as he saw a young woman running through the trees with blood staining every visible part of her body. She turned, tripped, and dropped to the ground trembling as three or so men surrounded her with clubs. Huge grins flew up their faces.

"Please? No!" She cried. "I haven't done any--." She was interrupted as one of them threw his foot into her face.

Her body jolted as a whimper escaped her lips. She slowly fell still as the men's laughter reverberated against the surface of the trees.

The Creatures eyes widened seeing them beat her over and over again. He couldn't just stand here – he had to help her!

He stepped from the shadows as his stature captured the attention of all three men as did the cold fire burning in his foul demonic eyes.

"Oh My God!" One of them screamed, pointing his shaking finger towards the horrific man-beast as he backed away tripping over his own two feet.

"HOW DARE YOU?" His voice was booming – threatening. It shot through the atmosphere like a roar from some deadly hungry beast. His usually cold eyes were filled with fire, hatred and rage. He stepped forward and it seemed as if the whole land shook beneath him.

The men stepped back from the woman with their eyes wide staring upon him with a cowering fear. "Demon!" One yelled, pulling up his club as he charged for him to hit him.

The Creature just grabbed the club and threw it to the ground, wrapping his fingers around his throat and breaking his neck without effort. "GOD SHALL PUNISH YOU! I WILL PUNISH YOU! IS THIS HOW YOU LIVE YOUR LIFE!" The other two started to run, and the Creature knew he wasn't fast enough to catch them yet. He looked back down to the girl.

She was a wreck; they had beaten her to complete oblivion. He watched her as her chest rose and fell with each passing moment. He kneeled beside her. Would she wake and scream at the top of her lungs finding a decomposed, but yet alive corpse hovering over her?

He poked her side -- nothing. She didn't even open her eyes. He poked her again, a bit harder -- still nothing.

He was afraid, yes. He remembered how evil and disgusting the humans were back in that village. They had chased him away and he really never knew why. Now one came to his feet. Was this one of them that chased him out?

A spark of abhorrence ran through his veins until he looked back down to her. No, maybe she was different from the others. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be afraid because he saved her. He saved her, and she would have to be his friend, right?

He bent down and slid his arms beneath her picking her up and carrying her over the rocky mountains to his cave. There he laid her down, placing her head on a rolled up piece of clothe. He turned away for a moment and started a fire and watched as the color of ember danced across her swelled skin.

He had taken some water from the stream a bit earlier so he took a piece of wet clothe and washed some of the blood from her body. From her legs, from her exposed stomach, from her chest and finally to her face. Would she ever wake up, he asked himself.

Just then her eyes opened slowly. They were a beautiful green glistening in the light of the fire. She looked upon him and to his surprise, there was no fear in her eyes. There were no signs of hatred, nor signs of disgust. She knew he had saved her and she was thankful!

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists painfully feeling the sting of the cold water on her broken skin. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek and he inched forward, wiping it from her face. "Don't cry." He said with his voice as soft as he possibly could. "Pain is only temporary."

He watched as her eyes closed once more and she slept once again. He was happy and relieved. She wasn't afraid and for that, he would take care of her forever if need be. Every single human that he had came across, except for the old man De Lacey which was blind, had been afraid of him. Why? Because of his appearance.

For the rest of the night, he stayed by the fire but kept an eye on her just in case. For a moments time, he wanted to chase down the other two and kill them in the most overwhelming and deadliest way possible causing them so much pain even the Devil would cringe. But no, he'd stay here for now and take care of his newly found friend.

----

It had been days and she finally awoke pushing herself up slowly as she leaned against the wall. There was still some pain but the swelling had went down a lot. Even some of the wounds were healing. She looked over to the lump of man that was laying down beside the fire, his eyes closed. He was obviously sleeping. She gave a small smile and slowly crawled over towards him. She looked upon him for a moment, only seeing a part of his forehead and his dark hair that was a mess. She inched forward once again and pulled the blanket from his face.

Her eyes widened a bit, seeing the gray complexion and stitches across his neck. She bit her lip and smiled. This man had saved her and she should be thankful no matter what his appearance was. He had a kind heart, a gentle heart. One full of kindness and love and that overpowered what he looked like in so many ways.

She put her hand to his cheek, feeling the texture, feeling the warmth. She smiled. "Thank you… For saving me." She whispered and bent down, kissing his forehead.

She turned without knowing that his eyes opened and leaned against the caves wall again. She sighed. She didn't have anywhere else to go, they all hated her back at the Village and she knew not why. She closed her eyes and let her dark hair fall from her shoulders to shelter her face. She took a deep breath and slowly fell to sleep.

The Creature threw himself up after realizing that she had fallen asleep once again. Did she? Was she? Were they? He blinked -- it was true. He had found a friend, she wasn't afraid and that was the greatest gift she could give him.

"T-thank you," he whispered and laid back, staring at the embers of the fire.

* * *

I don't know if I will continue this; this just came from an assignment really and it sparked my idea. If you like it, and I get enough reviews for it. Sure! I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes glittered in the dancing embers as thoughts ran through his head. He turned his eyes to face her. She was so beautiful, even with all the bruises, all the swelling. He had went out and got her some food, which he placed in front of her. He hoped she'd wake up soon… He wanted to know more about her, why those people were chasing her and most of all, why she would or would not be afraid of him.

"Uhgn…" Her face twisted with pain as she slowly opened her eyes. Her whole body was sore and throbbing like the heart beat of hell. She looked over to him and gave a painful smile before sitting in a position to where it didn't hurt as much. "Thank you…" She said, smiling looking up into his eyes. "…I am eternally in your debt for saving me, yesterday." She said. She looked down to the food and picked up a piece of fish, gobbling it down like never before.

She hadn't ate in days, even weeks. She had been running and there was no time to stop.

The creature stared at her for a moment. "Yo-you aren't afraid of me?" He asked.

She looked up after finishing. "No… Why be afraid of something that is so kind and gentle?"

"But I… I can be dangerous."

"It doesn't matter." She smiled. "You are gracious in God's eyes, because you saved one person from heathens and devils. You saved me. People are afraid of what they don't understand, and what they don't want to know. People are afraid of you, because they don't understand who and what you are and they don't want to. It doesn't matter that you have a dangerous strength behind those hands of yours, because you use them to protect. And it doesn't matter the way you look, because those eyes say everything."

There was a short little wave of silence that cast over them. The creature could not look away from her eyes. Her words -- they were so kind. Why couldn't he have found her before everything happened? Why couldn't he have found her when…? He closed his eyes softly.

She pushed herself up, knowing the only way to relieve this pain was by walking it off a little bit. She stepped towards him and cracked her neck. "…My name is Amelia." She was only inches from him now. "What is your name?"

He looked up. "I don't have a name."

Amelia smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "….How about Gabriel? Archangel, Protector of the land… Guardian…"

He smiled softly. "It's beautiful."

She giggled. "…It's very nice to meet you, Gabriel."

He blinked. "…Gabriel…" He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Why would someone… want to hurt you? A kind woman? Why, were they chasing you?"

She looked into his eyes, her own suddenly felt with a sadness that he himself might have felt. She pulled away for a moment and sighed. "…It's a long story." She said.

"I am here for a while." He answered. "I-I do live here."

She looked up and couldn't help but chuckle. She looked back down to the floor. "Alright." She said. He sat and waited for her explanation.

"…They called me a witch." She said. "A young child, a few actually, went missing about a month ago. They tried to find them, but all they could find was blood and body parts all over the place. Some of them thought that maybe coyotes got to them, wolves even. We have had problems with them before. But, instead of taking the logical explanation, they blamed me." She paused for a moment. "I don't go to church because most of the time, I was too busy taking care of my father. He was sick…" Her voice cracked. He could tell that this was painful to tell. "…That night, they busted through my door and held the gun to my father's head. They said I should be punished by the Right Hand of God for doing such a diabolical crime. I had no idea what they were talking about until they held up one of the crosses one of the young boys had around his neck. I told them, I told them I didn't do it. But they kept screaming… 'You wretched whore, the Devil's whore!' They did this, because I didn't go to church and because everyone else hated me. I was an expendable asset. If they needed anything, I would give it to them." Her eyes welled up with tears. "They killed my father, and when they aimed their gun towards me, I ran…"

He looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry." He said.

She couldn't speak for a moment. "Don't apologize. You didn't do this to me, and it's not your fault." She looked up into his eyes, a lingering tear running down her cheek.

He reached over and wiped it away slowly, fascinated by the tear itself. "Don't cry." He said.

She nodded and gave a smile, wiping the rest of them away. "I don't know how I could repay you," She said.

"You already have." He smiled.


End file.
